A Live in The Dead World
by Lolicon Bijak
Summary: Naruto, remaja penggemar Zombie yang bertahan hidup di tengah-tengah sekumpulan bangkai manusia yang berjalan. Di makan, atau membunuh? Hanya pilihan itu yang kini ada pada hidupnya.
1. Chapter 1

Tak ada jeda untuk mengambil nafas.

Hentakan kaki yang terus berlari menjadi sebuah penopang hidup yang tak ternilai harganya.

Seragam yang terus-terusan terciprat darah, tak bisa menjadi sebuah alasan penghenti bagi kami yang ingin terus memandang cerahnya langit biru yang di terpa sinar matahari.

Jalan hidup kami yang biasa kini musnah, tak ada yang tersisa sama sekali.

Pada awalnnya, kupikir bertahan hidup di tengah-tengah kumpulan mayat hidup itu menyenangkan. Tapi, aku menyesal telah mengharapkan semua itu, aku ingin kehidupan lamaku kembali, di hina dan di caci maki karena aku seorang penggila dunia fantasi.

Tapi sepertinya Tuhan benar-benar mengabulkan harapan kecilku kali ini, aku kembali berharap pada Tuhan supaya harapan kecilku itu di ambil kembali supaya kehidupan normal yang biasa kujalani juga ikut kembali.

Dan seperti yang kuduga, itu tidak terjadi.

Konsekuensi harapanku tidak hanya menimpaku, tapi menimpa semua orang.

Aku menyesal telah berharap seperti itu.

Aku benar-benar ingin kembali.

Aku, Naruto Uzumaki, seorang pelajar kelas sepuluh yang kini harus membunuh untuk bertahan hidup.

* * *

 **[A Live in The Dead World]**

 **Disclaim Character: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, Violence, and etc.**

 **Summary:** Naruto, remaja penggemar Zombie yang bertahan hidup di tengah-tengah sekumpulan bangkai manusia yang berjalan. Di makan, atau membunuh? Hanya pilihan itu yang kini ada pada hidupnya.

.

 **(Beginning)**

(Sehari sebelumnya)

"Hei, bocah pirang, lagi baca komik zombie-mu lagi? Hahahaha..."

Memang apa yang harus aku sangkal? Tidak ada! Pada jam istirahat sekolah ini memang sudah biasa bagi telingaku untuk mendengar suara tawa girang dari tiga siswa yang mungkin paling suka mencela orang, terutama padaku.

Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi pasti Sasuke datang yang kemudian memelototi mereka dengan tatapan membunuhnya, dan kemudian tiga siswa yang menertawaiku pasti pergi. Aku sudah hafal skenario ini, bagaimana tidak, ini terjadi setiap harinya.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja saat di hina seperti itu? Harusnya kau membalas."

Kulihat Sasuke sedang menarik sebuah kursi kearah bangku-ku, dan kemudian mendudukinya. Yah, inilah sahabatku, seorang siswa yang sekaligus anak kepala polisi yang disegani, hanya dia yang bisa kujadikan seorang teman.

"Seperti kau tidak tahu aku saja," Kututup komik yang baru saja aku buka dan kemudian berdiri, "Mau ke Kantin?"

Kulihat Sasuke tersenyum sejenak sebelum ikut berdiri, "Tentu saja. Aku 'kan belum punya pacar, mana mungkin aku dibuatkan sekotak bekal?"

Aku tertawa. Ternyata sahabatku yang terkenal dingin ini, masih bisa melawak juga.

 **~o~**

Sebuah roti lapis atau yang bisa disebut _sandwich_ , menjadi santapan makan siangku hari ini. Biasanya sih aku memilih kare, tapi berhubungan sahabatku tidak membelinya, aku jadi cuma ikutan saja.

"Hei Naruto, ada gadis pujaanmu tuh!"

Aku langsung mengarahkan pandanganku kearah kedikan dagu Sasuke, dimana disana terdapat seorang gadis yang menjadi seorang idola sekolah yang setiap menitnya selalu saja di kerumuni oleh para siswa di Sekolah ini. Dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga, gadis sok polos yang memiliki harga diri tinggi, lebih tepatnya terlalu melebih-lebihkan.

Hinata adalah gadis yang kusukai, dulu. Sebelum aku mengetahui bagaimana sifat aslinya terhadap murid yang lain, kini aku tidak menyukainya, tidak menyukai sifatnya. Secara paras mungkin Hinata masuk kedalam semua kategori kriteria gadis yang paling dicari, kulit putih dan selembut salju, rambut panjang lurus tergerai rapi, dan proposional tubuh yang menurutku sudah melebihi batas, coba lihat dadanya yang menonjol itu, sangat besar, dan itu merupakan poin terbaiknya.

Mungkin para siswa yang sedang mengerumuninya hanya memuja keagungan dada besar yang menonjol itu. Aku merasa bodoh karena aku pernah terjebak diantara mereka yang memuja indahnya paras perempuan, kini aku kasihan pada mereka.

Aku menatap sahabatku kembali, "Jika tidak ada dirimu, pasti aku masih terjebak dalam belenggu _idolism_ seperti mereka, sekali lagi aku berterima kasih."

Kulihat Sasuke menyedot jus tomat yang di belinya melalui sedotan, matanya tak sedikitpun teralihkan pada novel yang sedang ia pegang di tangan kiri, "Tak usah berlebihan seperti itu, itulah gunanya teman."

 **~o~**

Rencana selanjutnya saat sampai ke Rumah setelah ini adalah tiduran di atas ranjang sambil membaca novel bertema zombie yang aku beli beberapa menit yang lalu di Toko buku. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari itu.

"Hei, Naruto-kun."

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Yukata yang berada di sisi kiriku, dia adalah sepupuku yang kini ikut bernaung dalam satu atap dimana aku juga berada di dalamnya. Sepupuku ini cukup populer di kalangan murid Sekolah, tapi tak terlalu berlebihan seperti Hinata, dia hanya sekedar di kenal banyak murid karena keramahannya, dan mungkin karena kecantikannya juga. Aku tak ingin munafik, aku menilai kalau paras sepupuku ini bisa di kategorikan manis.

"Naruto-kun!"

"H-hah?" Aku tergagap, hal yang spontan.

"Huh," Kulihat Dia mendesah, "Kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun!? Kau memikirkan gadis **itu** lagi?"

"Ti-Tidak-tidak kau salah, aku hanya sedang memikirkanmu."

Dapat kusadari kalau kedua mata sepupuku ini melebar, wajahnya mulai memerah. DIA DEMAM!

"Ne-Nee-chan! Ka-Kau sakit!?" Kusentuh dahinya yang tertutupi poni, err... tidak terasa panas tapi wajahnya memerah, gejala penyakit apa ini!?

"Lepaskan tanganmu!"

Dia melepaskan tanganku dari dahinya dengan gerakan yang sedikit kasar, lalu dia berjalan mendahuluiku...? Lho, kok ngambek?

 **One side POV end**

 **~o~**

Pintu masuk kediaman Namikaze terjerembab dengan lebarnya, membuat Kushina sedang memasak hidangan makan malam dengan penasaran mengintip pintu masuk. Mata birunya menatap tidak mengerti ke arah Yukata yang berjalan melewatinya dengan wajah yang memerah, setelah itu pandangannya teralihkan ke arah Naruto yang sepertinya sedang mengikuti langkah sepupunya itu dari jarak yang lumayan jauh. Dua meter.

Naruto berhenti berjalan tepat di depan ibunya, "Oh, aku pulang, Kaa-chan. Nee-chan, tunggu~" Dia menyusul kembali sepupunya.

Kushina hanya bisa melihat punggung anaknya dengan terheran, "Se-Selamat datang...?"

.

.

BRAK!

Saat pintu masuk kamar Yukata sudah di banting seperti itu, mau tak mau Naruto harus di buat menyerah oleh keadaan. Dia menghela nafas pelan, bertahan beberapa detik disana lalu mulai berjalan ke arah kamarnya yang berada tepat di samping kamar Yukata.

Naruto menutup pintunya pelan, berjalan kearah meja belajarnya untuk menaruh tas sekolahnya disana dan kemudian dia beralih ke arah komputer yang terletak di salah satu meja lainnya. Saat koneksi internet sudah tersambung, Naruto dengan cepat memilih salah satu _search engine_ yang ada pada layar komputer miliknya, sebuah kata kunci untuk membuka website yang menyediakan sebuah layanan televisi online menjadi halaman favorit Naruto untuk mencari berbagai _movies_ yang sedang di tayangkan di seluruh _channels_ televisi dunia.

Tapi setelah beberapa menit mencari, tak ada satupun saluran yang menayangkan film layar lebar, kebanyakan kini sedang menampilkan sebuah berita. Naruto menghela nafas, "Tumben hari ini isinya berita mulu, membosankan." Kemudian dia beranjak kembali menuju tas sekolahnya, mengambil novel yang ia beli lalu tiduran di atas kasur.

"Untung aku tadi membeli ini," Naruto mulai membaca huruf demi huruf, kalimat demi kalimat yang berada pada novel itu. "Enaknya hidup di dunia penuh zombie, andai saja aku hidup di dunia seperti itu." Dia kemudian kembali membaca.

Naruto tak sekalipun menghiraukan layar komputernya yang masih menyala yang dimana disana sedang terpampang seorang reporter wanita yang sedang meliput kepanikan yang terjadi disana.

" _...Dikabarkan bahwa kejadian ini terjadi karena tersebarnya sebuah virus yang sedang di teliti oleh..."_

Dan, awal mula sebuah kehancuran telah datang.

 **~o~**

 **Chapter 1: Harapan yang menjadi nyata.**

 **.**

"Jadi ini novel yang kau janjikan kemarin?"

"Ya, kau bilang yang kau butuhkan hanya bacaan bukan? Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana seleramu tentang zombie, tapi hanya itu yang kupunya."

Sasuke kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya, mengangkat novel yang berada di tangan kanannya lalu mulai membaca. Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa angkat bahu, dia tahu kebiasaan membaca Sasuke yang sudah masuk level parah, dengan sekalinya temannya itu memegang sebuah buku, maka dunia nyata tak akan dia pedulikan. Kecuali saat lapar, dia akan bergerak untuk itu.

Untuk hari ini kedua remaja itu sedang membolos pelajaran dari jam pertama sampai keenam di atap sekolah, biang keladinya adalah Sasuke. Angin dari hari yang menjelang sore, menerpa dan menyegarkan setiap penat, membuat orang yang merasakannya pasti terasa lepas dari semua masalah yang terjadi. Sangat menenangkan.

"ARRGGHHH..."

Kini ketenangan itu telah berakhir.

Teriakan itu langsung membuat Sasuke bangkit dari posisi santainya, "Ada apa!?" Remaja itu menoleh kearah sahabatnya.

Naruto yang di pandang seperti itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Jangan tanya aku bodoh, dari tadi aku ada disini."

Sasuke berkata 'ohh' beberapa saat sebelum kembali berkata, "Ingin memeriksanya?"

Yang ditanya mengedikkan bahu, "Tentu, kenapa tidak? Aku berharap ada suatu hal yang menarik sedang terjadi."

Kedua siswa yang sedang membolos itu berdiri dan kemudian berlari kearah pintu masuk atap Sekolah, dengan cepat kedua kaki mereka menuruni setiap anak tangga yang menghubungkan lantai tiga dengan atap Sekolah.

Saat kedua remaja itu baru menapak pada lorong lantai tiga Sekolah, mereka langsung dibuat tercengang oleh adegan kanibalisme dari dua siswa di Sekolah mereka.

"Tolong aku..." Siswa yang menjadi korban kanibalisme tersebut menjulurkan tangan kearah Naruto dan Sasuke, berniat untuk meminta tolong.

Sasuke yang tersadar lebih dahulu langsung berlari kearah dua siswa itu, dan dengan tak segan-segan kaki kirinya langsung ia lesatkan kearah kepala siswa yang menjadi pelaku perbuatan menjijikkan itu. Darah merah langsung membekas di sepatu kiri Sasuke, begitu juga di lantai porselen lorong itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto melihat miris kearah luka gigitan di bahu kanan siswa itu. Ia alihkan pandangannya kearah wajah kesakitan yang jelas-jelas tak bisa disembunyikan, "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Naruto."

"Apa?" Saat Naruto kembali menghadap ke lorong, pemandangan tak biasa langsung membuatnya membatu. "A-Apa yang sedang terjadi?"

Sasuke yang masih berdiri mendengus pelan, "Heh, jangan tanya aku bodoh, dari tadi aku berdiri disini."

"SIAPA JUGA YANG –" Melihat satu gerakan kepala yang mengarah kepadanya dari siswa-siswi yang sedang melakukan aksi kanibalisme, Naruto langsung nyiut nyalinya, "...bertanya padamu...?"

"Bodoh."

 **~o~**

"Hah, hah, hah, sampai kapan kita harus terus berlari seperti tadi?" Setelah bertanya, Naruto langsung merebahkan bokongnya di atas lantai ruangan klub memasak. Sambil terus mencoba meredam debaran jantung karena habis berlari selama hampir lima belas menit tanpa jeda, kedua mata birunya masih berfokus melihat gerak-gerik sahabatnya yang mulai membuka satu-persatu laci disana.

Saat laci tersebut berisikan pisau, Sasuke langsung mengambilnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Tak hanya pisau kecil saja yang ia kumpulkan, pisau pemotong daging juga ia ambil dari lemari penyimpan peralatan klub tersebut.

Naruto yang sudah mulai normal nafasnya, sejenak memandang ke arah pintu masuk yang telah ia kunci terus menerus di gedor oleh kumpulan mayat hidup yang tadi telah mengejarnya. Sempat terpikir oleh Naruto tentang bagaimana cara dirinya keluar dari ruangan ini hidup-hidup? Pintu yang terhalangi oleh tubuh mati itu adalah satu-satunya jalan masuk dan jalan keluar di ruangan ini, ada satu lagi jalan keluar dari ruangan ini, jendela.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin. Ini lantai tiga, pasti tidak akan selamat." Dia bergumam.

"Naruto,"

Yang di panggil menoleh.

"Apa kau sudah mulai gila?"

"Hah?"

"Kau meracau sendiri tadi."

"Aku tidak sengaja."

"Tidak sengaja? Apa maksudmu?"

"Lupakan." Naruto kembali berdiri dan kemudian menghampiri Sasuke, "Apa yang berhasil kau dapatkan?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu, "Tidak banyak, hanya sepuluh pisau, dua golok, satu celurit, satu kapak, satu _combat machette,_ satu _amok kukri_ , dan satu tabung pemadam api."

Alis Naruto berkedut, "Tunggu sebentar! Untuk apa celurit, kapak, _combat machette,_ dan _amok kukri..._? Soal tabung pemadam api, itu masih wajah berada di ruangan klub memasak, tapi benda yang kusebutkan tadi...?"

Sekali lagi Sasuke mengedikkan bahu, "Mungkin, untuk memasak...?"

Naruto bergeleng, "Berat-berat-berat..."

 **~o~**

Brak! Brak! Brak!

Pintu terus di gedor oleh tangan-tangan berlumuran darah milik para siswa yang sudah menjadi mayat hidup. Tapi hal itu tak sedikitpun membuat kedua remaja yang sedang menyisipkan berbagai pisau ke dalam saku mereka tergerak merasakan takut oleh ancaman dari makhluk-makhluk yang sebenarnya sudah tak bernyawa, terlebih bagi Sasuke yang seakan terlihat tak peduli.

"Naruto,"

"Hm?"

"Saudarimu juga bersekolah disini 'kan?"

Pertanyaan itu langsung membuat Naruto berhenti bergerak. Dia baru teringat kalau sepupunya juga bersekolah disini, lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?

"Aku akan mencoba mengirim pesan,"

Sasuke hanya menatap datar sahabatnya yang sedang mengetik sebuah pesan di ponselnya, "Kau yakin kalau saudarimu itu sedang membawa ponselnya? Jika tidak, usahamu itu sia-sia. Atau yang paling buruk –"

"Diamlah."

Bantahan itu seketika membuat Sasuke terdiam, dirinya tahu kalau bertanya lebih lanjut hanya akan membuat pikiran sahabatnya itu tak fokus, dan itu sangat membahayakan untuk kali ini.

Setelah selesai mengetik pesan yang akan di kirimnya, ada sedikit rasa ragu yang Naruto alami ketika jempol tangannya hendak menekan tombol kirim pada layar ponselnya. Berbagai spekulasi kini sedang meracuni pikirannya, dan itu membuatnya takut serta khawatir.

Naruto menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, "Tuhan, Kuharap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Yukata." Tanpa ragu lagi, Naruto menekan tombol itu.

.

.

Klink!

Yukata tersentak saat ponsel yang berada dalam saku jersey-nya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia ambil benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang biasa ia buat sebagai alat komunikasi tersebut, untuk beberapa saat matanya melebar karena harapannya beberapa saat yang lalu telah hilang kini telah di kabulkan. Tak ingin mengulur waktu lagi, segera ia tekan nomor milik sepupunya untuk ia panggil.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Naruto yang telah menanti-nanti sebuah balasan langsung saja bergerak cepat mengambil ponselnya sendiri seperti pencopet saat layar ponselnya tiba-tiba saja menyala dan menampilkan sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Sasuke, panggilan dari Yukata!"

"Cepat angkat bodoh, jangan mengulur waktu."

Cklek!

" _Yukata! Kau dimana, Yukata!?"_

Ada rasa senang yang Yukata rasakan saat mendengar panggilan khawatir itu, saking leganya dia kini sudah menangis tanpa sadar. "Naruto-kun, aku takut."

" _Cobalah untuk tida menangis, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk melakukan hal itu. Sekarang jawab, kau ada dimana?"_

Yukata menghapus aliran air matanya, "A-Aku sekarang ada masih ada di kelas, aku bersembunyi di dalam loker."

Tidak ada jawaban lagi setelah ia mengatakan hal itu, namun Yukata tetap menunggu dalam diam dan tak sadar bahwa di luar lokernya sudah ada tiga mayat hidup yang sedang menghampirinya.

Inilah awal dari segalanya.

"Sasuke, kita harus menjemputnya."

Sasuke menimbang-nimbang permitaan yang Naruto ajukan padanya. Semua ini rumit, bertahan hidup adalah tujuan utama dalam hidup kali ini, namun menyelamatkan nyawa yang tersisa itu juga penting, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ini tidak mudah.

" _Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Tolong aku!"_

Sasuke melihat kalau sahabatnya kembali mengarahkan ponselnya yang masih dalam panggilan ke telinganya kembali, ia tak ingin berbohong kalau telinganya juga mendengar teriakan itu.

"Yukata! Ada apa!?" Mata Naruto melebar saat telinga yang ia pakai untuk mendengarkan panggilan itu mendengar suara pukulan keras yang menghantam besi.

" _To-Tolong aku... tolong... tolong..."_

 _BRAKK!_

" _KYYAA~!"_

"SASUKE! Kita harus cepat-cepat menolongnya!"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan berpikir keras beberapa saat, lalu dia membuang nafas, "Kita pergi! ...kita pergi menyelamatkannya!"

 **Dunia ini sudah berakhir. Namun manusia tetap akan memulainya dari awal lagi, lagi, dan lagi, karena manusia memiliki kebebasan, dan tak ingin di kekang oleh sesuatu, terutama oleh mayat hidup.**

 **Hidup di kelilingi oleh manusia tak bernyawa yang bergerak juga bukan kehendak manusia, namun manusia yang ingin tetap hidup juga tak pasrah begitu saja.**

 **Hidup dan mati bukan berada di genggaman mayat hidup, namun ada pada pilihan yang di ambil.**

 **[To be Continued]**

A/N: Yah, pengen ambil setting cerita yang sedikit extrim buat fic yang satu ini.

Extrim? Alasannya? Karena suatu yang bertema'kan zombie itu gak akan bisa di nikmati secara penuh kalau gak ada gambarnya, bener gak? Jadi, yah, aku usahain biar bisa di gambarin pakai tulisan.

So, ini adalah awalnya, ambil inspirasi dari anime [Highschool of The Dead] yang melegenda karena Ecchinya, tapi buat jauh kedepan, settingnya akan berbasis internasional atau mendunia, bukan hanya di Jepang.

 _Ok, see you later on the next chapter._

 _._

Ramiel de Ancient.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cepat, Sasuke!"

Dalam larinya, Sasuke mendecih tak suka saat mendengar teriakan itu. "Aku tahu, aku tahu! Tapi tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Aku sudah lelah mendengar teriakanmu!"

Naruto ikut mendecih, "Jika kau masih lambat seperti ini, maka aku akan meninggalkanmu!" melihat ada satu mayat hidup yang berdiri di jalur larinya, Naruto dengan tak segan menghantamkan kepalan tangannya kearah wajah zombie itu.

Buak!

Mayat hidup tersebut jatuh ke lantai dengan keras dan kemudian menjadi pijakan kaki Naruto serta kaki Sasuke yang masih terus saja berlari.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk melirik Sasuke, "Sakit banget."

Sasuke sedikit menyeringai melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu.

"Itu dia! Kelas 1-A."

Sasuke dengan cepat menyamakan jalur pandangnya dengan telunjuk Naruto, akhirnya mereka sampai pada tujuan, untuk menyelamatkan saudari dari sahabatnya.

 **[A Live in The Dead World]**

 **Disclaim Character: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, Violence, and etc.**

 **Summary:** Naruto, remaja penggemar Zombie yang bertahan hidup di tengah-tengah sekumpulan bangkai manusia yang berjalan. Di makan, atau membunuh? Hanya pilihan itu yang kini ada pada hidupnya.

.

 **Chapter 2: Masih awalnya!**

Srek!

"Yukata!"

Tak ada satupun sahutan yang terdengar saat Naruto berteriak seperti itu. Di dalam kelas yang di datanginya kini sunyi, tidak ada apapun, dan itu membuat Naruto menjadi frustasi secara tiba-tiba.

"Tidak mungkin..." Kali ini harapannya musnah. Dia terlambat, sangat terlambat.

Di belakangnya, Sasuke hanya bisa menatap miris dalam diam keadaan sahabatnya. Dalam situasi seperti ini ucapan sama sekali bukan sebuah solusi, dan dia tahu, karena itu Sasuke memilih diam.

Naruto tertunduk, dia menangis tanpa sedikitpun mengeluarkan suara, bahkan sesenggukanpun tidak.

"Naruto," setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Sasuke memanggil.

"Aku tahu,"remaja berambut pirang itu membersihkan permukaan wajahnya dari bekas air mata dan ingus yang sedikit keluar, "Kita harus keluar dari sin —"

Kling!

Sebuah pesan tiba-tiba masuk, dan Naruto cepat-cepat bergerak mengambil ponselnya yang berada di dalam salah satu saku membuka kunci layar pada ponselnya, dan saat dia membaca alamat pesan dari sang pengirim, kedua matanya perlahan melebar.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dari Yukata!" Cepat-cepat Naruto segera menekan nomor ponsel Yukata, dan di panggilnya nomor tersebut. "Halo! Yukata! Kau selamat!?"

 _"Aku selamat, Naruto-kun."_

Mendengar jawaban itu Naruto langsung memanjatkan kata syukur dalam hati,"Sekarang kau berada dimana? Aku akan menemuimu."

 _"Aku sekarang berada di toilet, dan aku sedang bersama Shino-kun."_

"Apa!?" Naruto berteriak.

 _"Ja-jangan salah paham terlebih dahulu, aku sekarang berada di toilet bersama Shino-kun dan juga bersama murid lainnya yang juga selamat."_

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Dasar _siscon._ " Celetuk Sasuke sambil sedikit menampilkan seringai mengejek.

Naruto hanya membalas dengan delikan tajam, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali berteriak, tapi karena dia masih berada pada panggilan, akhirnya dia hanya bisa melakukan hal tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku dan Sasuke akan kesana sebentar lagi."

Sambungan panggilanpun di tutup.

Setelah Naruto kembali memasukkan ponselnya, remaja pirang itu menatap Sasuke. "Cepat, kita kesana."

Naruto kembali berhenti berjalan saat bahunya ditahan oleh Sasuke. Naruto pun menatap teman terdekatnya itu, "Ada apa?"

"Kita sudah mengonfirmasi keselamatan Saudarimu, jadi bisakah aku yang meminta bantuan sekarang?"

 **~o~**

"Siapa yang menelponmu tadi?"

Yukata menoleh saat mendengar pertanyaan Shino yang sepertinya ditujukan padanya, "Oh, itu tadi dari sepupuku yang juga bersekolah disini. Ada apa?"

Shino menggeleng, "Hanya ingin tahu, kenapa dia tidak pergi kesini?"

"Dia orangnya memang sedikit agak lambat, mungkin sebentar lagi." Yukata kemudian memandang kearah sekumpulan murid yang tak jauh dari posisinya berada, "Kalau boleh tahu, ada apa dengan mereka?"

Shino memutar kepalanya untuk mengikuti jalur pandang Yukata saat ini, "Mereka? Oh, hanya sekumpulan para pemuja dan makhluk pujaan mereka."Shino berkata dengan suara pelan.

"Oh, begitu."

Yang kedua remaja itu lihat adalah Hinata beserta tiga siswa yang sedang berdiri gagah mengelilinya seperti seorang _bodyguard_. Dapat Yukata lihat kalau Hinata hanya bisa merunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan malu-malu, tapi dia tahu kalau yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh Hinata hanya sekedar akting belaka, tidak lebih dari kepura-puraan.

Yukata memandang tajam Hinata dari tempatnya berada, 'Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Naruto-kun jatuh padamu.'

.

.

Gdebuk!

Bokong Naruto kembali terhempas diatas lantai Sekolahnya yang keras dan tak berperasaan itu, nafasnya kembali dibuat tersenggal-senggal oleh Sasuke.

"Hah, hah, jadi kenapa kita ada disini?" Ruangan yang Naruto tempati saat ini adalah ruangan yang asing baginya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia tidak pernah sekalipun masuk ke dojo tempat latihan klub Kendo sebelumnya, ini yang pertama kali

Mengacuhkan sahabatnya, Sasuke malah berjalan kearah dinding yang disana terpajang sebuah pedang dengan warna cokelat yang terlihat kontras.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan katana itu, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengambil pedang tersebut, "Ini adalah senjata terakhir yang terpikirkan olehku, tidak ada yang lain."

Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya, "Nanti kau bisa di hukum kalau kau mengambil barang milik Sekolah tanpa ijin."

"Oh, benar sekali. Mungkin aku akan di hukum oleh guru yang sedang mencoba mendobrak pintu disana." Sasuke menunjuk sebuah pintu masuk ruangan itu, dan Naruto pun mengikuti arah telunjuk sahabatnya.

Dapat ia lihat dengan sepasang safir miliknya seorang guru yang sudah menjadi mayat hidup yang mencoba menjebol pintu masuk, dengan terpaksa Naruto tertawa hambar.

"Ingat kawan," Naruto melihat Sasuke kembali, "Sekarang kita sudah tak terikat lagi dengan yang namanya Sekolah, tak ada peraturan yang dapat mengekang kita sekarang. Paham?"

Naruto mendengus, "Hm, tentu saja!"

 **~o~**

"Jadi... ini yang kau sebut jalan keluar darurat?" Naruto harus menghela nafas saat sahabatnya hanya menjawab dengan sebuah gumaman rendah. Tak sedikitpun terpikirkan olehnya, kalau dirinya kini harus merangkak melalui lubang tikus karena ulah Sasuke. Lubang tikus hanya sebuah julukan.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan keluar, lebih tepatnya keluar dari gedung Sekolah."

"Apa!?" Naruto terkejut. "Bagaimana dengan Yukata!?"

Sasuke menghela nafas dalam hati, kenapa yang dipikirkan sahabatnya selalu saja sepupunya? Jangan-jangan... "Naruto, jangan bilang kalau kau mengencani sepupumu sendiri?"

Alis Naruto berkerut, "Hah?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Oh, ayolah, kau pasti mendengar apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan."

"Aku memang mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan, hanya saja aku tak mengerti maksud dari perkataanmu."

Kali ini Sasuke harus menghela nafas, "Baiklah, biar aku perjelas. Apakah kau berpacaran dengan sepupumu sendiri? Kau tahu, sedari tadi yang kau khawatirkan cuma sepupu, sepupu, dan sepupu, tidak bisakah kau mengkhawatirkan yang lain? Misalnya saja, calon gagal pacarmu itu?"

Kedua alis Naruto kini berkerut tak suka, "Kenapa kau malah membawa-bawa Hinata?"

"Hei, itu hanya semisal, kenapa kau memasukkannya kedalam hal yang serius?"

"Kalau begitu, jangan bandingkan lagi Hinata dengan Nee-chan!"

"Baiklah-baiklah," dalam lorong sempit jalan keluar yang Sasuke dan Naruto pakai saat ini sudah terihat ujung yang bercahaya, "Itu dia jalan keluarnya!"

Sebelum sepenuhnya keluar, terlebih dahulu Sasuke memastikan keadaan di luar. Dia tolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, dan sejauh yang ia lihat hanya terdapat semak blukar dan pepohonan.

"Baiklah, keadaan aman." Sasuke pun keluar, di ikuti oleh Naruto di belakangnya.

"Hah? Kita berada di belakang gedung sekolah, bagaimana cara kita menemui Yukata yang berada di lantai dua?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke berbalik menatap Naruto, "Baiklah, dari sini akan kuperjelas. Kita akan berpisah."

Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya, "Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kau bicara seolah kita ini sepasang kekasih."

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Bodoh!" Sasuke membuang nafas sejenak, "Dari sini, kita akan berpencar. Kau, cobalah telusuri lantai dua, aku akan mencoba menulusuri lantai dasar Sekolah ini, paham?"

"Kenapa sangat tiba-tiba —" Naruto langsung terdiam saat Sasuke memberikan sisa pisau yang ia bawa dari tempat klub Memasak.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda. Anggap ini sebuah misi bertahan hidup, hanya kita berdua yang berhasil keluar dari gedung sekolah, jadi mereka yang berada di dalam sana masih belum tahu tentang jalan keluar yang ada, karena itu kita harus menjadi penuntun."

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum ia menyelipkan pisau pemberian Sasuke di sabuknya. "Jadi, apa rencanamu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sasuke langsung berjongkok dan menatap tanah. "Langkah pertama sudah jelas kalau kita akan berpencar untuk menulusuri dua lantai yang ada karena lantai ketiga sudah tak bisa di telusuri lagi." Sasuke mulai menggambar sebuah petak diatas tanah dengan sarung pedang curian miliknya, "Langkah kedua adalah kita mengumpulkan murid atau guru atau siapa saja yang selamat sembari kita menulusuri dua lantai yang ada, setelah kedua langkah itu selesai kita akan bertemu dipersimpangan anak tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan lantai dua, dan ingat! Jangan sampai kau beranjak dari sana sebelum kau melihat kedatanganku."

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku mengerti."

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas, "Baiklah, ini adalah langkah terakhir sekaligus langkah tersulit dalam misi ini."

Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin.

"...Langkah terakhir ini merupakan sebuah langkah awal sebelum kita memulai operasi ini, langkah terakhir itu adalah... memastikan apa kekurangan dari mayat hidup di Sekolah ini."

 **~o~**

"Kenapa sepupumu lama sekali?"

Yukata hanya bisa menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan yang Shino lontarkan kepadanya, "Aku harap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk saat dia pergi kesini."

Yukata dan Shino kini sedang duduk dan bersandar di tembok tepat disebelah pintu masuk toilet perempuan.

"Kalau boleh tahu, sepupumu itu seperti apa orangnya?"

Yukata terseyum dan sedikit merona, "Dia baik, dia sangat baik padaku. Tapi terkadang dia juga bisa menjadi sangat tegas padaku, kupikir itu wajar karena dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Dan menurut pandanganku, dia adalah orang tertampan di dunia ini."

Shino tersenyum, "Jadi, kau menyukainya?"

"Hm! Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirinya!"

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama sepupumu?

"Namanya —"

Dok! Dok!

Shino langsung bereaksi saat pintu masuk toilet yang ia pakai sebagai tempat persembunyian di ketuk dari luar, pemukul baseball yang ia gunakan sebagai media perlindungan diri langsung ia pegang erat-erat.

Yukata sendiri juga sudah bangkit dari posisinya semula, dia kini berdiri dibelakang Shino.

"Halo, apakah Yukata ada disini?"

Mata Yukata melebar dan mulai berkaca-kaca karena rasa senang meledak dari hatinya. Kemudian gadis itu segera meraih baju Shino, "Dia! Dia sepupuku! Cepat buka pintunya!"

Seketika bahu Shino menurun bersamaan dengan helaan nafas yang keluar dari mulutnya, "Baiklah-baiklah, akan aku buka pintunya. Jadi, tolong lepaskan bajuku."

Lalu Shino membuka pintu masuk tersebut, dari luar tampaklah seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang yang disampingnya terdapat seorang wanitayang ternyata adalah guru pengajar kelas 2, Anko Mitarashi.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat menerima sebuah pelukan mendadak dari sepupunya yang entah kenapa sepertinya terlihat senang sekali, tapi kesadaran langsung mengambil alih dirinya dan kini membuatnya menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri.

"Sebelum acara reuni ini kita mulai, sebaiknya kita segera masuk terlebih dulu."

Mendengar nada suara serius itu, Yukata jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah menimbulkan keributan. Kemudian diapun melepaskan pelukannya dan perlahan-lahan melangkah mundur dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Naruto tak menggubris kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh sepupunya, dalam keadaan seperti ini, tak semuanya harus dicerna dengan perasaan, karena keselamatan lebih penting.

Pemuda pirang itupun masuk, bersamaan dengan Anko yang mengikutinya.

"Tuan berkacamata, tolong tutup pintunya kembali."

Shino hanya menurut saat disuruh seperti itu, setelah melakukan itu dia mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Baiklah, semuanya tolong berkumpul." Naruto mengintrupsi.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

Melihat semuanya sudah mulai mendekat kearahnya, pertama-tama yang dilakukan oleh Naruto adalah menghela nafas.

"Kalian ingin bertahan hidup, bukan?"

Pertanyaan yang Naruto lontarkan itu adalah awal dari sebuah kontroversi.

 **~o~**

Srek!

Dengan perlahan Sasuke membuka pintu kedua yang berada di lantai dasar, matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam menjelajahi seluk beluk ruangan kelas yang ia buka.

"Kosong."Gumamnya.

Sasuke sedikit merasa heran dengan lorong tempatnya berjalan sekarang. Padahal saat dirinya tadi berada diluar gedung, banyak sekali mayat hidup yang berjalan dengan langkah orang mabuk, dan kenapa disini tidak ada apapun? Sepi, hanya sendiri.

Sasuke tak ingin memikirkan lebih lanjut masalah sepele itu, karena kini yang lebih penting adalah misi yang sekarang ia jalani, menyelamatkan siapapun yang masih bertahan. Dalam situasi ini, sebenarnya dirinya sedang diuntungkan karena indera pengelihatan mayat hidup yang bertebaran di Sekolah sama sekali tidak berfungsi.

Tapi, hal tersebut tidak sedikitpun membuat Sasuke merasa girang, karena meskipun fungsi saraf mata mereka sudah mati, penciuman mereka akan darah sudah berkembang mengalahkan penciuman manusia. Karena itu, satu-satunya cara mengelabui penciuman mereka adalah dengan menaburi tubuh dengan kotoran, atau yang lebih buruk dari itu.

Sebelum dirinya mulai menjalankan misi, sempat beberapa saat Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto tentang cara membunuh mayat hidup, dan sahabatnya itu kemudian menjawab kalau ada banyak cara membunuh mereka, tapi ada satu cara paling efektif dari semua cara yang ada, yaitu dengan memenggal kepala mereka, menusuk kepala mereka, membuat tengkorak kepala mereka hancur, atau membuat gegar pada kepala mereka.

Sasuke kembali membuka pintu sebuah kelas, kali ini yang ketiga. "Kosong, lagi." Sasuke menghela nafas.

KYAA~!

Sebuah suaa gema dari lorong sepi itu seketika membuat nafas Sasuke tercekat. Remaja bermarga Uchiha tersebut mencoba menyeleksi darimana asal teriakan itu berasal, dan dari apa yang dia dengar barusan, tak salah lagi kalau suara itu berasal dari ujung lorong yang ia jelajahi.

Sasuke menarik nafas, "Aku harus cepat."

 **~o~**

"Tentu saja kami ingin selamat!"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku, kita keluar dari sini."

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening.

"Ada apa? Apa kalian takut?" Naruto bertanya.

"Keluar!? Apa kau gila! Di luar sana banyak sekali mayat hidup yang siap membunuh kita, apa yang sebenarnya kaupikirkan, hah!?" Hinata yang sedari tadi diam, kini akhirnya menunjukkan sifatnya yang sebenarnya.

Naruto menghela nafas, dia sudah menduga kalau akan terjadi hal seperti ini. "Dan apakah kau ingin selamanya hidup di tempat ini? Di dalam sini? Aku ingin tahu berapa lama kau bisa bertahan menghirup nafas di tempat ini, tanpa makan, tanpa minum. Aku yakin kalau kau pasti banyak mengeluh dalam hati karena sudah terjebak di tempat seperti ini, lalu kau ingin menyalahkan siapa jika sudah terjebak disini?"

Hinata bungkam dengan mata melebar. Dirinya tak percaya kalau di Sekolah ini ada yang berani melawannya, melawan keegoisannya.

"Baiklah, jika ada yang ingin bertahan hidup, ikutlah denganku. Dan jika ada yang ingin **hidup** , tetaplah berada disini."

 **To be Continued...**

 **A/N: yah, gak ada yang spesial dari chapter dua ini, hanya ada pendeskripsian tentang mayat hidup yang berkeliaran.**

 **Chapter depan akan ada setting dimana adegan Sasuke selanjutnya, dan tentang siapa yang ia selamatkan. Kalian tak akan bisa menebak siapa yang akan diselamatkan Sasuke, karena saya akan memakai karakter dari anime NARUTO yang hanya beberapa kali muncul, dan karakter itulah yang akan jadi ehem-ehemnya si Uchiha.**

 **Setting tempat pada bagian awal ini hanya akan ada di area Sekolah, tak lebih dan tak kurang. Tapi setelah bagian awal ini selesai, kalian akan tahu bagaimana konflik dan kontroversi yang akan terjadi.**

 **Oh, satu lagi. Cerita ini saya pastikan kalau ada karakter berbentuk Loli, karena saya suka Loli. Hanya saja mungkin akan sedikit lama.**

 **Bagian awal ini gak akan lebih dari sepuluh chapter, jadi mohon sabar menunggu.**

 **.**

 **Ramiel de Lolicon.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Jadi, kau sudah yakin dengan apa yang kau putuskan?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau lihat! Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak, kau bisa mati."

Sasuke masih terdiam.

"Oh, ya ampun. Aku akan kehilangan satu-satunya sahabatku, hidup ini pasti akan bertambah sulit lagi..."

Kedua alis Sasuke bertautan.

"...Oh Tuhan, berikanlah satu bidadari untuk mendampingi Sasuke di Surga nanti."

Sasuke tidak tahan lagi, "Brengsek! Bisa diam tidak!?"

 **[A Live in The Dead World]**

 **Disclaim Character: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, Violence, and etc.**

 **Summary:** Naruto, remaja penggemar Zombie yang bertahan hidup di tengah-tengah sekumpulan bangkai manusia yang berjalan. Di makan, atau membunuh? Hanya pilihan itu yang kini ada pada hidupnya.

.

 **Chapter 3: Gadis SMA? Kok kecil?**

"Aku yang akan pertama kali mencoba."

Melihat bagaimana Naruto berdiri dengan membawa sebuah batu yang ia lempar-lemparkan di tangannya, Sasuke jadi meragukan dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sahabatnya itu. "Kau yakin?"

Pandangan Naruto tak teralih dari tanah lapang yang terisi oleh ratusan makhluk yang kini menjadi permasalahan utama mereka berdua. "Aku hanya ingin mengetes indera perasa mereka. Dan intuisiku memberitahu kalau mereka tidak akan merasakan apa yang dinamakan rasa sakit." Naruto maju beberapa langkah. Sepasang safirnya menatap lekat-lekat mayat hidup yang berdiri paling dekat dari posisinya, batu yang ia ambil barusan kini ia pegang erat-erat, lalu ia lempar sekuat tenaga.

Cprak!

Gedebuk!

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam saat dengan jelas matanya melihat bagaimana tubuh tak bernyawa makhluk pemakan darah itu jatuh tergeletak di tanah dengan darah yang keluar di kepala bagian belakang. Naruto kembali berbalik, menatap Sasuke dengan menyunggingkan sebuah cengiran dan garukan di kepala. "Sepertinya, tenagaku terlalu berlebihan."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bosannya. Sebuah desahanpun keluar, bersamaan dengan sebuah tepukan ringan di dahinya. "Benar-benar bodoh!"

 **~o~**

"Sesuai dugaanku, kelamahan mereka terdapat pada pusat kendali semua bagian tubuh manusia. Kekuatan fisik mereka pastinya lebih besar, mereka tidak bisa melihat, lalu tubuh mereka tidak membusuk walau di terpa oleh sinar matahari, mereka tidak punya rasa sakit karena indera perasa mereka telah sepenuhnya mati. Hanya itu yang dapat kusimpulkan untuk saat ini. Berarti kita hanya perlu mengetahui tingkat ke sensitifan pendengaran serta penciuman mereka." Jelas Naruto.

Sasuke mencubit dagunya, menganalisa semua informasi yang baru ia terima. "Untuk pengujian indera pendengaran, kita perlu sebuah benda seperti besi atau kaca sebagai sumber penghasil suara."

Naruto menoleh. "Kalau kaca, jendela banyak tuh!"

"Kau bodoh 'ya? Kalau kau memecahkan jendela, satu sekolah juga pasti kedengaran." Sasuke mendesah. "Yang kubutuhkan hanya suara dentingan atau sebuah gema."

"Bagaimana dengan pipa besi saluran air hujan?"

"Dimana!?"

Naruto berbalik. Menatap kembali daerah lapangan yang masih di isi oleh ratusan makhluk pemakan manusia itu, namun yang kali ia tatap bukan para makhluk tersebut, melainkan pintu masuk utama sekolah. "Ada satu di samping pintu masuk." Kata Naruto. "Tapi resikonya terdapat pada posisinya tersebut." Tatapan Naruto menajam.

Sasuke maju mensejejerkan posisinya dengan Naruto. "Ada apa?"

"Jaraknya terlalu dekat dengan salah satu dari mereka."

Sasuke seketika terdiam. Apa yang di katakan sahabatnya itu memang benar, jarak antara pipa yang mereka bahas dengan salah satu makhluk pemakan manusia itu hanya terpaut lima meter, lebih atau kurang. Ada sebuah resiko tersendiri dalam jarak seperti itu jika ingin mengetes ke sensitifan indera pendengaran, namun dengan jarak seperti itu bisa juga menjadi uji coba ke sensitifan indera penciuman mereka. Benar juga!

"Aku akan melakukannya."

Naruto menoleh. "Hah! Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Tidak, malah sebaliknya. Aku itu benar-benar jenius."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian dia mendesah dan menepuk dahinya sendiri dengan pelan, "Aku menyesal punya satu sahabat yang gila sepertimu, Sasuke."

"Woi!"

 **~o~**

"Berhati-hatilah."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas yang sedari ia tahan. Matanya terpejam demi menyiapkan mental jikalau sebentar lagi nyawanya tidak akan lagi melekat di badannya, ia mencoba menenangkan debaran jantung yang sudah terpacu di karenakan terbayang rasa sakit saat dagingnya di koyak oleh _mereka_.

Ia takut.

Sudah pasti.

Namun takkan ada penyesalan untuk ini. Jika sebentar lagi nyawanya telah lenyap, Sasuke sudah siap menerima hal itu. Karena ini hanyalah sebuah awal.

"Jika nanti aku tergigit, jangan ragu untuk membunuhku."

Naruto terpejam. "Akan kulakukan. Meskipun akan ada rasa sesal yang nantinya kurasakan, aku akan tetap melakukannya."

Sasuke tersenyum ke arah sahabatnya. "Terima kasih."

Remaja yang memiliki nama keluarga Uchiha itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Dengan langkah pelan, Sasuke berjalan tepat disamping tembok bangunan sekolah. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulit wajahnya, bukan karena terik yang mulai menyengat tapi karena sensasi adrenalin yang mendebarkan detak jantung.

Setelah beberapa menit berselang, akhirnya Sasuke sampai di tujuan. Remaja itu kini berdiri tepat disamping pipa pembuangan air hujan dan menatap langsung mayat hidup yang menghadapnya. Sasuke menelan ludahnya, remaja itu mulai bergerak maju menuju mayat hidup itu, tangan kanannya mulai menarik gagang pedang agar terlepas dari sarungnya.

Dalam perhitungannya, kini dia berdiri tepat di depan ajalnya sejauh tiga meter. Tak ada reaksi yang timbul pada jarak segitu, Sasuke mulai melangkah lagi. Dua meter. Tarikan nafasnya kini sedikit menjadi cepat, keringat dingin kini sudah membasahi wajahnya, dia merasa akan mati setelah ini.

Sasuke melangkah lagi.

Satu meter.

Mayat yang Sasuke dekati mulai menunjukkan sebuah reaksi. Kepala makhluk itu bergerak, hidungnya mulai kembang kempis persis seperti anjing yang sedang mengendus-endus sebuah aroma. Namun Sasuke sudah dapat menyimpulkan kalau dalam jarak satu meter, kurang atau lebih, indera penciuman mereka baru akan mendeteksi keberadaan manusia.

Sasuke mundur dengan perlahan. Oke, satu percobaan sudah berhasil. Remaja itu mengangkat tangannya yang memegang pedang, dia mengarahkan ujung pedangnya yang masih menjangkau mayat hidup itu ke arah lehernya berada. Dan dalam satu dorongan...

Crat!

...tubuh makhluk itupun langsung lemas seketika.

Sasuke mencabut kembali pedangnya yang menembus leher makhluk itu, membuat tubuh kosong yang sudah tak memiliki sebuah kendali langsung ambruk di tempat yang sama. Sasuke menghela nafas. Satu masalah selesai. Sekarang hanya tinggal menarik perhatian, dia menyarungkan kembali pedangnya dan berjalan ke arah pipa yang berada tepat disamping pintu masuk utama sekolahnya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu kembali mengambil nafas, setelah mentalnya sudah siap dia langsung memukul pipa itu keras-keras.

DANG!

Dan konsekuensi dari hal ceroboh yang ia lakukan adalah dengan menolehnya semua kepala berlumuran darah pembunuh manusia, hal itu sukses membuat sang Uchiha mengumpat. "Sial." Melihat bagaimana ratusan mayat hidup mulai berjalan cepat ke arahnya, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sasuke langsung berlari masuk ke gedung sekolah, tak memikirkan lebih lanjut apakah di dalam pintu masuk itu ada atau tidak makhluk pembunuh manusia di dalam sana.

Dari kejauhan Naruto hanya bisa ternganga melihat kepanikan sahabatnya yang tidak biasa, "Ternyata, dia tidak jadi mati, sayang sekali."

 **~o~**

Ckling!

Sebuah suara terdengar, dan Naruto sudah paham pasti kalau suara itu berasal dari ponselnya. Remaja pirang itupun menegluarkan ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang di kirim oleh Sasuke, Naruto membaca pesan itu dengan perlahan, memahami setiap kata yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

Lalu Naruto menelan ludah. "Apa-apaan! Menyuruhku melewati gerombolan makhluk yang sedang berkumpul di depan pintu masuk, kau pikir aku sudah gila apa?" Naruto bergumam kesal.

Ckling!

Sebuah pesan masuk kembali.

 _From: Kepala Bebek_

 _Title: Membalas gumaman_

 _Bukannya daridulu kau memang sudah gila?_

Dan pesan itu sukses membuat Naruto berniat untuk membanting ponselnya sendiri.

.

.

Wajah Naruto kini sukses mengkerut seperti wajah dari orang tua berkeriput, banyak sekali lekukan-lekukan daging di wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Sebuah ide gila yang sebenarnya juga memiliki resiko kematian terlalu tinggi kini ia lakukan, dengan terpaksa.

Sasuke sialan, dia berhasil membuatnya masuk ke dalam keadaan seperti ini. Naruto memang tahu kalau ide Sasuke gak jelek-jelek amat sih, tapi tetap saja menyuruhnya untuk memakai kantong plastik dari tong sampah yang berisikan sisa makanan kantin sekolahnya adalah hal paling greget yang pastinya tidak akan pernah ia lupakan, seumur hidup.

Pertama-tama, buang terlebih dahulu sampah makanan yang ada di kantong kresek itu, selanjutnya telanlah ludah terlebih dahulu untuk menambah daya sensasi keunikan perbuatan ini. Kedua, keluarkan kantong kresek tersebut dari tong sampah itu, kemudian balik posisi luar ke posisi dalam atau yang sebaliknya, proses kedua ini tambahkan sedikit bayangan sampah tadi dan itu pasti sukses membuatmu mual.

Ketiga, buat lubang pada bagian-bagian tertentu dan presisikan lubang tersebut pada posisi kedua lengan dan kepala, baju dari kantong plastik ini adalah trend terbaru, jadi tidak perlu malu untuk memakainya. Keempat, setelah memakai baju anti-mainstream tersebut, jangan lupa memasang pose keren terlebih dahulu agar lebih terlihat _stylish_ , dan ingat, jangan pernah sekalipun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam saat memakai baju ini, jika tidak maka kau pasti akan tahu dampaknya sendiri.

Dan itulah cara membuat dan cara memakai baju dari bahan kantong kresek bekas yang berisikan sampah, ini merupakan gerakan untuk penghijauan Bumi, jadi lestarikan dari sekarang. Sekian, terima kasih.

Walaupun bentuk baju dan bau **sederhana** yang pastinya relatif menusuk lubang hidung, keuntungan dari baju ini adalah terhindarnya nyawa agar tidak pergi dari tubuh. Namun begitulah, resiko yang di tanggung juga sangat berat, terlebih pada hidung mancung milik Naruto, remaja itu merasa ingin muntah di setiap detiknya.

Namun semua itu Naruto tahan sekuat tenaga, karena bagaimanapun ia akhirnya bisa memasuki ruang loker untuk menyimpan sepatu. Tanpa pikir panjang lag, segera ia lepaskan baju alternatif pengganti benang itu, lalu menatap kesal Sasuke yang sedari tadi menunggunya dengan memasang sebuah senyuman memuakkan.

"Kau terlihat sangat puas, Setan!" Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahunya sambil terus memasang senyum itu.

 **End of Flashback**

 **~o~**

KYAA~

Sasuke berlari sekuat tenaga, tak mempedulikan nafasnya yang sudah tersenggal. Lorong tempatnya berlari tak ada satupun yang menghuni, semuanya kosong, sepi. Lalu dimana sumber teriakan itu?

Peluh sepenuhnya sudah membasahi wajah tampan remaja bermarga Uchiha itu, ada rasa takut andai saja ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan gadis yang berteriak itu. Namun sekarang ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal kepalanya, dimana dia?

Setelah beberapa menit tadi dia berlari, kini ia sudah berada di ujung koridor. Ada dua jalan yang kini berada di depannya, bagian kanan adalah jalan menuju keluar, dan bagian kiri adalah jalan menuju gudang. Hilangnya tanda-tanda suara tadi membuat Sasuke berpikir keras, karena bisa saja teriakan tadi berasal dari luar, namun juga bisa berasal dari dalam.

Ohh! Sangat merepotkan! Andai saja ada sebuah petunjuk.

Dan seperti sihir, keinginan Sasuke terlihat begitu saja saat dia menunduk karena tidak bisa berpikir jernih. "Sepatu?" Sasuke mengambil sepasang sepatu yang tergeletak sedikit jauh di sisi kirinya, jangan-jangan... "Oh, yang benar saja."

Sasuke mengambil nafas. Mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang masih berdetak kencang karena habis berlari, dengan kesiapan mental yang ia punya, akhirnya ia bertindak.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu masuk gudang itu. Pintu tersebut tidak terkunci, bahkan gagang pada pintu tersebut tidak menancap pada daun pintunya. Sasuke mulai mendorong pintu tersebut dengan pelan, berinisiatif supaya pintu itu tidak berderak. Langkah pertama sudah ia ambil ke gudang itu, dan pandangannya langsung saja tertuju pada pojok ruangan dimana disana terdapat dua mayat hidup yang mencoba meraih seorang gadis yang sedang duduk meringkuk sambil memegangi kepalanya sendiri.

Hanya dua mayat hidup, tidak masalah. "HEY!" Panggil Sasuke. Dan itu sukses membuat dua mayat hidup itu menoleh ke arahnya, namun hal itu tak sedikitpun membuat Sasuke gentar. Segera saja remaja bermata onyx tersebut turun dari anak tangga yang ia pijaki, langkahnya tegap menyongsong ke arah kedua mayat hidup yang berjalan pincang ke arahnya.

Crat!

Satu mayat hidup akhirnya tumbang dengan sebuah lubang di lehernya yang menembus sampai ke tengkuk, sedangkan yang satunya lagi hanya diam tak bergerak saat mulutnya tersumpal oleh kerasnya sarung pedang milik Sasuke. Remaja itu menarik pedang yang menancap di leher dari tubuh yang sudah melemas itu, ia alihkan tatapannya pada satu makhluk pembunuh manusia yang mulai meronta-ronta.

"Diamlah." Tanpa banya bicara lagi, Sasuke mengayunkan sisi tajam pedangnya ke arah leher busuk satu mayat yang tersisa. Tubuh yang tak lagi memiliki kepala itupun limbung, dan dari sana keluar banyak darah yang mulai membasahi lantai ruangan yang bermodalkan penerangan sebuah bola lampu.

Sasuke membuang nafasnya yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Dirinya tak mau menyangkal kalau sebenarnya ia sedang gugup dan takut, namun ketakutan yang ia rasakan ini masih terlalu kecil dibandingkan dengan ketakutan yang dirasakan Naruto saat berjalan pelan melewati segerombolan puluhan mayat hidup. Dia jadi ingin tertawa.

"A-Anu.."

Sasuke tersentak. Dia hampir lupa tujuan awalnya. Remaja sahabat Naruto itu segera beralih ke pokol ruangan dimana ada seorang gadis yang menjepit tubuhnya sendiri dengan rak besi bekas tempat buku yang kemungkinan besar berasal dari perpustakaan, ia hampiri gadis itu setelah ia menyarungkan kembali pedang yang sudah menghabisi beberapa nyawa yang sudah kehilangan kontrol pikiran.

Sasuke dengan cekatan menarik salah satu ujung rak itu, memberikan sebuah celah supaya gadis itu bisa keluar. Gadis itupun keluar dan kemudian berdiri, disaat yang bersamaan Sasuke hanya bisa tercengang melihat gadis yang juga balas melihatnya.

"Anak kecil?"

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke merasakan pipinya memanas karena sebuah tamparan ia terima dengan telak.

"JAHAT!"

 **To be Continued...**

 **A/N: Akhirnya keluar juga Lolinya, HUAHAHAHAHA I LOVE LOLI!**

 **Masih gak ketebak siapa Loli yang di temukan Sasuke? Oh, itu gampang, kalian tinggal tunggu chapter selanjutnya cerita ini.**

 **Okelah,sampai disini saja. Walau cerita ini jelek dan kurang panjang, Author tamvan ini yakin kalau kalian pasti menikmatinya (Terlalu PEDE).**

 **.**

 **Ramiel de Super Lolicon.**


End file.
